Ornamentation such as "body molding" on automobiles presents the problem of securing a strip of plastic, e.g., a vinyl resin such as polyvinyl chloride to the painted surface of an auto body. The shocks to which such molding is subjected require that a strong adhesive bond be established between the molding and the painted surface. Urethane adhesives have many valuable properties for this use particularly strength, flexibility and low "cut growth" values. However, it has been found that the plasticizer content of the vinyl resin migrates toward the polyurethane and against the interface between the vinyl resin and the urethane so that the adhesive bond is weakened.